death_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gogito
Thanos, wherever you are, you should know this. A challenger for you has appeared. You may think you are all powerful, and you may be right, but that is nothing. I've already beaten you. I've beaten all of you! You, Thanos, Thor, Loki, Entropy, Mercer, Midora, Shimura, Aquaman and others! And if anything, I can do it again. Are you frightened? You should be. I am Gogito, saviour, then death of the Multiverse! - Gogito Gogito is one of the main characters in Death of the Multiverse, past the Marvel Saga. He is a Potara Fusion of Gogeta and Vegito, and is one of the strongest non-godly player characters in the RP. He is created by Finland SSR. History According to Finland, there are two similar, but different versions of Gogito. One of them was a character in Death of the Multiverse, and the other one appeared in the non-canon story, Gogito's Playground. While their history has similarities, it is different. Both versions fought Entropy, but the non-canon version, being much more powerful, defeated the god easily. The outcome of the canon fight is unknown, but it is most likely that Gogito defeated Entropy, as he stated himself in the Marvel Saga. After the fight, the non-canon version destroyed his Multiverse and started experimenting with it, trying to create a being as strong as himself, which the canon Gogito most likely did not do. Powers Energy Projection: Gogito can manipulate and project his energy into various shapes and forms. Beams, blasts, blades, disks. You know that stuff. Famous moves are Big Bang and Final Kamehamehas, Beam Sword Slash, Stardust Breaker, Destructo Disk, but he is not limited to them. Gogito is never without a weapon. Super Saiyan Transformations: Gogito can reach into the legendary Super Saiyan transformation, which boosts his power output by 50x. He can also use the Super Saiyan 2 and 3 multipliers, each one increasing his power by 2x and 4x respectively. Along with that, Gogito inherited the power of the Super Saiyan God from his fusee Goku, which increases his power much more than the normal Super Saiyan, at least 5000 times, but likely more. Teleportation: Gogito can use the Instant Transmission technique, which allows him teleport anywhere where he can sense a ki signature. Godly Energy: Like his fusee Goku, Gogito has godly ki, which means he cannot be sensed or tracked by anyone lesser than a god. Ki Absorption: One of the abilities of the Super Saiyan God. Afterimage Creation Superhuman Abilities Reality Warping: Gogito's power is so great he can bend reality itself. Possibilities here are practically endless, only limited by Gogito's power and will to use it. Reality Warping Resistance: Though not completely immune, but Gogito can resist the effects of reality warping caused by others. Personality Gogito is incredibly cocky and arrogant, being the strongest, uncontested being in his universe. As such, he always believes that he is the most powerful being in existence. However, he understands his power and weaknesses, and is capable of fighting rationally. When flying to face Thanos, he understood that he would not have been able to defeat the demigod himself, so he asked Midora Uchiha for help. Trivia *Gogito is referred to as "Vegito" by The Fallen Jedi. *Gogito is currently the only person who has beaten Entropy singlehandedly. *According to Mercer multiple times, if Entropy or Order die, the Multiverse would most likely be destroyed. This seems to contradict with Gogito's history, who is said to have defeated Entropy. It is possible that he did not actually kill Entropy, or he did, but survived the destruction of his Multiverse. Category:Player